Longships
by Akira Bane
Summary: Okay this is my first Stargate Sg-1 fic ever, I've never been able to write a decent fic about the series. Well please review, so I can find out what I'm doing wrong anyways this is in Daniel's POV. I'll review you back if I have time.
1. Default Chapter

Longships   
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood between a gateway of two worlds, one my own and one remotely alien yet strangely human. The stargate glowed with it's faint iridescent power, the wormhole reflected the color of most of the stars of the universe it reflected blue though to regular human eyes. If you took every point of light and separated it one at a time, it would show every star the ancients had linked together. Every system in the link, every planet they had known of. Some strange, some like old earth. We had found out that culture as we know it had started in Egypt because of the uprising of the human race, that had spun a rebellion off. The system lord then Apophis had soon given up earth, and we were allowed to advance on our own creating an unique race. We had been one  
of the only free human colonies, allowed to advance at our own rate and time. This had enable us to live the way we live today, to develop weapons to fight off the goa`uld.   
We were running tests on the system today, we needed to find out all we could before it was to late. The system lords hated us, they hated the idea that slaves had been allowed to advance to the point that we had lately reached. Especially after the reopening of the stargate, and the discovery of several previously unknown elements. I stuck my hand through the portal, and felt a gentle warm sensation exactly the opposite of what you expect. You should expect coldness, or a moist sensation instead you felt just like you were at home. I retreated back to the bottom of the ramp, where at least 15 military soldiers stood with their machine guns ready. They were always prepared for any situation the human mind could complicate, they were even prepared to go beyond the human mind for the safety of the planet. That is why the stargate in the Arctic had to be shut down, for the worlds own safety and our own. I went up  
to the boardroom, waiting for what General Hammond would say today. I respected the man, but he frankly got on my nerves really badly sometimes.   
He was not there, but that was half-way good, that is when the alarm went off. The noise a pulsating sound repeating it self over and over, red lights were flashing as the base went to defcon 3. It was automatic when the base was in danger of being penetrated, we all rushed to our places in the main control tower. It was crowded with frightened soldiers, but they were the ones that had signed up for the assignment. The soldiers at the bottom of the ramp took their places, nothing happened. We all stood there holding our breath, that is when the person stepped through. It looked like a human lady, she was about I say 18-25 around that age. She stood there rigid against the blue background of the portal, her black hair framed against it a silver circlet held it from her violet eyes which were strangely almond shaped. They were blazing with an anger not human, but some other spices most likely. She wore a rich crimson garment from the middle ages, wearing wide flowing sleeves a draping blood-red cape and a full dress. She stood there not knowing the danger she was in, but the men down there. The hard trained soldiers often pushed to their limits by the hard work on the base, they did not have the hearts to shoot so beautiful a woman. So she stood where no alien had ever stood without danger to it's life-force, she stood there as if she was at peace with world. Even though her eyes betrayed her true intentions, she held her head high as she descended the ramp.   
No one made a single move to stop her, she moved  
gracefully like a cat her moves were silent. I had an odd feeling if you threw her off the roof of a building she would land on her feet, no one said a thing. We were all sort of holding our breath, we did not move we did not even blink. She moved closer, Sam was shaking with fear. So was everybody else, I looked down at my hands they were shaking to. She started to come up the stairs, you could smell a type of perfume lovelier then any here on earth. As if made by the purest flowers of the world, I stood my place when the door knob started to turn. The heavy metal door swung open, she stepped in. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she was what I would call mostly perfect. She came over to me, and said "the longships are coming."   
I sat up in my sleep, I was drenched with sweat. I had never had so vivid of a dream, where I could feel what I touched. Where I could dream without waking up, it had felt like it was real. I climbed out of my cot and tangled myself out of my sheets. They were wet, I had sweated enough to drench them. I looked over at the clock it was only 1:59AM, I had a whole night ahead of me. I stretched and walked across the room to my books, and selected one called the Vikings. I looked up longship, a longship turned out to be a type of ancient boat. What did the girl in the dream mean, did she want me to find a long ship?   
I sat there reading on various subjects until my alarm clock went off, I stood up and stretched. I threw on some clothes and walked out of the room, to run into Jack. Jack was in his usual grumpy morning mood, and just pushed me out of the way and went down the hall. T'ealc was the next to get up, he was in his bright morning sunshine mood and was actually smiling. Sam was the next to get up, she looked like she felt awful. She staggered into the hall, and used the wall to keep herself up. She dragged herself the rest of the way down the hall, I merely shrugged and went on.   
I ate breakfast, it was a bowl of gruel. Nasty stuff it was, I shuddered at the first taste of it. But I swallowed it down, I got up after breakfast and went to my research room. I grabbed a couple of books and read until the alarm started to flash and the pulsating noise infested my eardrums with a ringing. I went out of my room, and went down the hall. I crept into the main tower room, everybody there looked like they were frozen except they were all shaking. I looked down at the ramp, there stood the lady of my dreams. She seemed even more real this time, but the only difference was that she was real this time. For I was not dreaming, she looked up she had a smile on her face. She was someone to be feared, she raised her index finger at  
me. And pointed I felt a odd sensation, and I slipped into unconcoucus.   
  
So how did you like my feeble attempt to write a fic about Stargate Sg-1? This is my first fic in this section so please be nice. Please review if you have it in your hearts, because I'll review you back even if you flame me which you probably will:) Oh yeah, the whole thing is in Daniel's POV.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Longships Part 2

Longships  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke with a start, my head was throbbing. I could not see, I tried to sit up but I just could not. It was like if someone was holding me down, I felt around for my glasses. I grabbed a hold of them when I found them, I put them on. And everything focused, I was being held down by a wide leather strap. I could not move it, and I was not strong enough to break it. I looked around the room where I was being held, it had strong walls upon which many banners were tacked to the wall. I saw the door was made of a wood I did not know, from the looks of the stones I would guess I  
was in a castle or some other mid-evil setting. I noticed my shirt and clothes were gone to be replaced by some other clothes, by some tunics and hose.   
If Jack were here he would be laughing, or making some jokes about my new apparel. Then the door opened, a young girl appeared. She seemed about 14-15, and she looked like she would be countinulsy giggling. She approached me and held me a bowl to sip out of, it was gruel. I made a face and she giggled some more, all I could do though was frown at her. And that did not do much good, she left the room after a while. I could tell from the shadows on the wall that it was about sunset now, I would be left alone in a place I did not know. Without any kind of light, how utterly charming. I closed my eyes, and fell to sleep. The gruel helped me go to sleep strange enough, and I went into a deep sleep.   
There was a flicker of candle light as the door opened, there behind the flickering flames stood the lady who had knocked me out. Her eyes reflecting the flame, making them even more blazing then they already were. Her hair jet black, held out of her face by the silver circlet. She was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, with her strange almond shaped eyes and love of crimson. She seemed like she floated into the room, she moved so gracefully. I made sure I looked asleep, my eyes were squinted shut. I could see her, but she did not know that I was not asleep. She went over to me, and laid her palm on my forehead. All  
I felt was the palm of her small gentle hand and this  
overwhelming sense of peace, I even felt small pleasure.   
She sat down on my bed, she was light. I could see her form in the candle light, I could tell she was quite young. She put something on my forehead, and took out a small stone out of a pouch. The stone was a azure color, and was small it was set in gold. She placed the stone around my neck with a small chain, it was heavier then expected. And it set a weight down on my chest, I could hardly keep my breath. But I breathed steadily not wanting to give away that I was really awake, I laid there. The thing she placed on my forehead grew moist, it felt like a wet rag. When she bent over to do something else I grabbed her around the waist, she gasped. She tried to call out but the door had  
blew shut, and I placed my hand over her mouth. Using her hand I unbound myself, and sat up. She looked shocked, she maybe had thought that a human could not even think as much as I could.   
We both stood there, I had let her go. She turned to run, but I stepped on her cloak. That made her fall, she fell to the ground at my feet. I reached down there and jerked her up, she stood up. She really was light as air, she stood there. And I stood there, she did not say a word. I shook her, she still did not speak so I spoke in a rather harsh tone.  
"What is your name!?"   
"I shall not tell you anything human!"  
She spat in my face, I felt like hitting her but I only  
shook her. She was soon almost limp in my arms as I shook her, she would not answer any of my questions so I would have to take her with me. I continued to shake her until she slipped away, she was now unconscious. I picked her up, she was to light. It felt like she was not even here. I walked out the door, no one tried to stop me. I walked through the halls, which were dimly lit with torches hanging in posts on the wall. She hung limp in my arms, she did not wake. I noticed that her face was flawless, like she had never had any flaw. Could she be real? Was she human and just did not know about it, if she was human was she a model of the perfect human?   
What if she was? What if she was some superior being, who was more powerful then any gun or man? I found the door out, and pushed the heavy doors open. I let it slam, and walked out into the night. Instead of one moon there in the sky hung five, five of very different colors. One looked like our own moon, but it was only larger. Taking up ten times the sky of our own moon, the others ranged from a deep blue to a beautiful exotic jungle green. The stars here on this world were the brightest I had ever seen, they shone with a radiance earth would never see until it's final days. I walked along the path, I had never seen so much beauty in one place. The path was lined with trees that rose to the point of infinity, they were not green. But a glorious blue and gold, they did not have leaves. They had blooming golden lined blue flowers of a family I did not recognize, I turned to look at the building I had just came out of. It was indeed a castle of some of the largest proportions, I had never seen such a building. A master architect could never even dream of such a place with all it's grand pillars and glorious towers blessed with a crimson flag on each top. I turned back around and walked on the brick path toward the gate I was heading to. When I reached the gate it activated  
on it's own after scanning my eyes, maybe it activated on DNA codes sometimes. I walked in once I knew for sure it was earth's gate that I was going to, and I returned to my planet.   
  
So how did you like the second part? Well please review so I can know where I am messing up. I'll review you back, even if it takes me a year.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Longships Part 3

Longships  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood there observing the woman, she was still  
asleep. We had put her in a padded cell, with only a small window so we could observe her. If we could even learn anything about her magic, we could probably become half-way invincible. She woke with a start a few days after I had brought her here to earth, she stood up. She was a little unsure about herself for a minute or two, she took a step. She was trembling with weakness, she felt her way around the cell. She could not find any openings, she started to hit the walls. But she could not get out, she sank to the floor. Her breath coming out in great heaving sobs. She then screeched  
"Let me out, let me out of here!"   
We took our time, but finally I took the mike and spoke up.   
"Tell us your name first."  
"Idona Celestra."   
I was a bit shocked, so she was Norse. She did not look  
like a Norse lady, but she was according to her name. She was still crying, her tears were streaking down her face in great cascades of waterfalls.   
  
She then screamed "let me out!" Which shocked all of us, being of course that she was so loud. Her scream pounded in our hearts and even our souls, it sounded like a beat of an African drum. Pounding into infinity and beyond our normal reach, it sounded as if it was many decibels already. It was steadily getting higher, we collapsed and covered our ears. Blood started to flow from our eardrums, out onto our hands and the floor. She continued to scream, until she could not do so anymore. With us down, she started to paw on the padding. She could not use her magic in there, we already knew that our she would of blasted her way out. She tried to get out but she could not, I had made  
my way up. My hands were covered with blood, I broke the glass that surrounded the alarm. I smacked the button, and the alarm sounded. It hurt my ears even more, but it was a necessary evil.   
  
The soldiers rushed in, they had never dwelt with a creature with powers like hers. So they were wearing all sorts of vests and the such, they looked sort of scary. But they came in, and pointed a few guns at her. She was to busy being quite distraught, to notice. All she wanted to do was go home, she was scared. So was I, I had never dealed with a creature like her. She was close to all powerful, yet she strived for more and she was mortal. She had proved that by sobbing and trying to escape, if she had been immortal she would of bid her time. But she seemed not  
to be, she sat there while soldiers aimed their guns at her. Someone had to stop them, I climbed to my feet and spoke up.   
"Stop, she is only scared she did not mean to do this so  
just leave her alone I will handle this."  
They all backed up I respected around this base because of my rank, they all backed up. Even if I was a civilian they realized I was part of Sg-1 the most selective group of soldiers and scientists ever assembled in a team. She looked up at me, her primal instincts might have been to run. But she did not do this, she trusted me. So when I walked in the room, she stood up. She looked like she feared for her life, but she stood there waiting for me to speak first.   
  
"Why did you scream so loud, that you hurt our ears?"  
"I did not know that humans had so weak of ears, your  
frequencies in the air hurt my ears first."  
"What frequencies, I hear none."  
"That's because you are human, they are designed so you can not hear them for they would torture you to your end days if you could hear them."  
I trusted her on this subject, she seemed entirely innocent. But why did I trust her, she had kidnapped me. Yet she seemed not to remember it, or care why she was here.   
"What is your people's name?"  
"Why should I tell a human what my people's name is?"  
"Because you'll be here for quite a while, so please  
explain."  
"Why should trust you on this matter?"  
"Are you not held in a cell, in a base deep underground?"   
"Yes but why should I care, I could escape if I chose to."   
"Prove it, give me one good reason to trust your capability on escaping from this most protected place."  
  
  
She stood up and walked through the wall. We were all shocked, she turned to me after walking back through and said "You see I could escape from this cell anytime I choose to, you can never keep me from my world."  
"We may not be able to keep you in your cell, but you can not activate the stargate without the passwords."  
"I can see into your minds if I have to, you forget that I am not human. Can you also please leave me alone, I have an urge of serenity right now."  
I nodded and walked out, it seemed like she was a mix  
between human and alien. I had never seen anybody with that type of powers, or the sheer force she in which she used them. I went to my room and laid down, I fell to sleep almost at once.   
  
I stood on a grassland plain, the grasses were tall and were swaying in the gentle breeze. The stars were a glow above me, some falling out of the sky. The five moons of this world stood out, shinning like nothing I had ever seen before. I noticed one of the stars was a pulsating red, it kept on getting bigger and bigger. I watched it with fascination, then all of sudden Idona was there. She had appeared out of nowhere, she stood there along beside me.   
"You see the red star? That is our sun, you never got to see it during the daytime. It is about to die, and so is my people. That is why we sought out you."  
"Why did you chose my people, we are not great our powerful. As you said before we are merely humans, all we have done is make the Goa'uld angry at us. How can we possibly stop a dying star? You are more powerful, your people have magic. Why don't you try to stop the star with your powers?"  
"Not all of our people can wield the powers of the spirits, I am the last one. I am who they call the Crimson Lady I protect this world like my mother did before me, our sun is not really that old. The Goa'uld longships came and did something to it, we could hear them talking through frequencies. They were talking about some experiments on our sun, so they could blow up earth's one day. My people told me to warn you, so I did."  
  
What did it mean that she was the Crimson Lady, is that why she wore red all the time. Red was the symbol of war, the color of spilt blood. She must have fought in a great war, how old was she? She looked young, yet it seemed that she was a protector. She was the one who had warned us, and came to earth for a little help. I dragged myself out of bed I had decided to give her a little help, I opened the door and went out of the room. I had to talk to Idona.   
  
  
  
  
  
So how do you like part three? Please review and tell me what you think, or any ideas you want me to put in the story. Any ideas are welcome, so please give them to me as long as they're not dirty I'll try to include them in the story. Because you guys know how to write them, I don't because this is the first time I've ever been able to write a decent fic on this subject.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Longships Part 4

Longships  
Part 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I stood in the boardroom, waiting for General Hammond. Finally he entered, "What's this about a risk of attack from the Goa'uld?"   
"Sir, Idona and me talked last night. The reason she  
kidnapped me was that her people thought that we could help them, their sun is dying. It's not really that old either, the Goa'uld have developed some sort of weapon that can make a sun go nova. She said her people heard the Goa'uld's talking about using such a weapon on earth, they can here frequencies in their minds. She can hear anything she wants to on this planet, she has even given proof of such powers. If what she says is true, earth is in grave danger. The decision is yours, it is resting in your hands. You have to make the decision to fight, or not it is not my place that is why I came to you."   
  
He simply nodded, "I shall consider that but I want you to use her as a spy. Since she can hear these frequencies and such, what is her exact ranking on this planet anyways?"   
"She is called the Crimson Lady, I suppose that she is some sort of protector because she descended from such a line. Plus crimson is the color of war, which means she could stop wars or is a powerful warrior. Apparently she is the only one on her planet left with such powers, other then that she seems human."   
"Why did they send the one person who can protect them? Why don't they set her against the Goa'uld? Why do they want our help?"   
"We are known throughout the galaxy as the godslayers, they think we are in the line of the Ancients."   
"Go talk to this Idona, get all the information you can out of her. Oh Daniel, before you leave go shave. You look like a hairy down in the streets bum with a beard."   
A hour later I was down near her cell, she was reading. It was strange how well she understood the English language, she could even read in it. Her black hair was hanging over one shoulder, she still wore her red dress and cape. She refused to wear white, or any other color. It seemed like that red was sacred to her, for some odd reason she never seemed to look right in any other color in my minds eye at least. She looked up at me from her reading and smiled slightly, her smile made me more then a little nervous. Her violet eyes went through my skin, giving me an odd sensation. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever encountered, maybe that's why she made me nervous. She put down the book, and went over to the door of the cell and walked straight through it. That always sent chills up my  
spine, she smiled.   
  
"Idona, we want to know why you chose us to help you. Why would you want help from us, you are more powerful then any gun! Why do they want us to help?"   
"Daniel sit down, let me tell you the story of my  
people..... Long ago, the winds blew strong throughout our world. This is when the aliens brought our people to so lonely of a world, we were what your people called slaves at the time. We were left there, alone to fend for ourselves for many hundreds of years. We learned to survive, we built a land. My ancestors were the reining monarchy, the royal princesses were always called the Crimson Lady. We alone pocessed the powers of the aliens, who you called the Goa'uld. We could use their traditional powers, only us though. Once you were married you could never use the powers again, you had to pass it down to your oldest daughter. It has something to do with purity, well our culture became great. Greater then anything earth could ever imagine, little did we know that was our greatest mistake.   
  
The years passed, exactly 1000 years after the  
Goa'uld's left us the one called Hathor came to our planet. She destroyed our cities, she was firm believer in humans should never be nothing but slaves. She enslaved our people, we could not fight back. Only my family was able to summon Thor, we had to escape through the gate. We learned many things that year, finally Thor came with the rest of the Asgard. They came and frightened the Goa'uld, the Goa'uld are instinctively afraid of the Asgard. They left our planet, but we still had to rebuild. Over the years the Goa'uld continued to attack, finally the Asgard gave the crown princess the powers to defend her world. That is where I got my power, it was passed down from my mother before she died. Our power weakened over the generations, when our blood mingled with others. We are not as powerful  
as we once were, we could use to bring down a Goa'uld  
Mothership from the very vacuums of space. Now I can barely defeat one fighter, our planet is in grave danger. We heard of the godslayers through the Asgard, so my people sent me the lone queen to beg your help. And to bring back one of you to help us, I ask of you Daniel Jackson will you and your planet help my people?"   
She looked up at me with her innocent eyes, who could refuse her. She looked as if she believed with all her heart that I could help, I would back her up no matter what.   
"I'll certainly try."   
We walked throughout the compound, she walked faster then me. That was an unusual trait in a lady, especially if she had been pampered all of her life. I decided to ask her a few questions about her world, "What do you call your world?"   
She gave me a curious look, and then answered "Kalestra."   
"What do you call you kingdom?"  
"Drandamere. Why are you all of sudden asking so many  
questions about my world, Daniel?"   
"Because we need all of the information we can get, in case we plan to do something about your world. I should tell you we have no idea how to stop a star from going nova, but we can try to save your people and bring them here. We could give them new identities, teach them in the ways of earth. We could give them a chance to live, a chance to escape the Goa'uld."   
"Daniel, you are just as confused as I am. We could not  
live our lives on this planet, even though it is the true planet of our birth. We are connected with our planet, I can feel it even in my heartbeat even as I stand here. Over a millennia a race can become attached to it's world, even if it is not really their homeworld. You can have special bonds, that will never break. You can die with your world, nothing can ever change that. Your way of living may be better, but we are attached and can never break the bond that has been set on us. Why should we, we would go insane without our world. Insane with grief, it is best to never tell my people this. For they will mourn with the greatest longing, for our world to survive. They do not care if we  
die by the flames of a dying sun, we shall stay with our  
world. The world that reared us from our grave."   
  
Her speech moved my heart, I knew she would die rather then give up her world. She was their queen, their protector the Crimson Lady. They held her in great contempt, they nearly worshipped her. She looked up with me, she was determined that we either save her world or she would die. I did not want her to die, I sort of was a little fond of her. Of course she did not realize this, I would never let her know that I was starting to fall in love with her. All I knew was that I must make her live, I could not lose another.   
  
So how do you like part 4? Do you think Daniel should admit his feelings to Idona? Well please review, and if you want give me a couple of ideas.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Longships Part 5

Longships  
Part 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was waiting once more for General Hammond, I needed his permission to take Idona home. Idona had requested this, since she was queen of the world of Kalestra. She was worried her people had been hurt, she was always worrying about them. It was like she did not have a life, it was like her life was only her world. Her main concern was always her planet, she was brilliant. Yet instead of using that brilliance for her own good, she used it for her planet.   
  
General Hammond then walked into the room, he looked a bit angry about this sudden interruption of every day life on the base.   
"Daniel what is the meaning of this?"  
"Sir Idona wants to go home, she worried about her people. She is afraid that they think she is dead, she is the last of her line sir. If they think she is dead, they might do something drastic."   
"So the queen wants to go home, so she can calm down her  
people. Daniel do you know how much it costs the United  
States government every time we open that gate? It costs close to a thousand each time, think of how badly we are funded sometimes. We only have about 100,000 left in our emergency funds, if we have to use them we only will have enough money to open the gate 100 times that year. I am in the process of saving up money, in case a bad year comes. This queen can wait to go back to her home."   
"But sir, I pretty much gave her no choice to come here!"   
"Daniel she kidnapped you first, this is final. Until I  
choose to go to her planet when she proves to us where it is, and it's natural resources and the such she is not leaving this base. And neither are you. Now leave me alone, and don't mention this again until you give me a full report on the subject."   
  
I walked out of the room, I was more then a bit angry. How dare he treat her like that, but it was best that I get the information that he requested. I walked down to her cell, she looked up from her book. She smiled, and once more she got up and walked through the walls. She was grinning as I winced, she walked right over to me.   
"Daniel what was General Hammond's answer?"   
"He said no, not until we find out more about your planet. He wants to know about the natural resources, the air, the mountains, and anything else you can think of. Will you please tell me?"  
She nodded, looking a little sad. She really did not want to tell me about her planet. She must miss it very much, I know that she misses it.   
"What is the natural resources of your planet?"   
"Numerous forests, lush ones at that, many metals in the  
earth and the flowing waters. Water is abundant, and the soil is most fertile. There is plenty of plants, herbs too, the land is easy to plow. There is also plenty of elements, including all sorts of rare ones. What you call Gold, Silver, Mercury, Bromine, Iron, Sodium, Sulfur, Boron, and many of what you call the Noble Gases. There is plenty of the first family of what you call the Periodic Table, believe me we know of all you have learned. We have learned the secret of what you call the Hydrogen bomb, we are most rich in the abundance of oil. Even what you call gasoline, we have plenty under the surface of our planet. Our air is most clean, we have purified it after the age of learning 100 years ago. When the Asgards visited our planet for the final time, we have even visited our five moons many times. I myself have walked their lush grounds, their names Trarestra the white glowing one like yours. The sea colored one is called Seadra, the lush jungle one Jangladesh. The violet one is called Viestra, and the flaming one is called Firedra. We have even visited the other planets of our solar system, I have visited two of them. The nearest ones they are called Dragona, it is a world of darkness. Swamps of the darkest green, not a very attractive planet. The one ahead of us is called Terramore it is a lush emerald green planet, on which is many different wildlife inhabits. Mostly birds for the whole planet is covered with rich towering rainforest. On that planet at night you can see something like your Northern Lights, they are called The Terra named after the planet. They are like the land of that planet, they are a sparkling green. That planet hosts the grandest lightshow in our solar system, it rains there half of the time. Half of the planet is often covered with mist, from the almost constant rain. It comes from the rivers down below in the rainforests, and what little oceans it possesses. The trees even tower in the waters, even the flowing waters. The other planets in our system are Astra, Kalstra, Marana, Snystra, Zandramere, Hestra, Gwyndra, and Bellnera. Astra is a giant astsroid, it is only craters. But it circles around our home star Meledranina, this is the first planet in our system. Kalstra is our almost twin sister planet, it is a world of mountains on the dark side of that world. Then comes Terramore, and then my planet Kalestra. The next world is the world of darkness, which I have already mentioned by the name of Dragona. Then comes Marana a world of resources, a land of fire. This land is full of fire, we could not even land a probe on the land. It melted in the atmosphere, what little it has. It is being pulled by our sun and our biggest planet Snystra, which is much like your Jupiter a giant gaseous planet. This is a land of winds, rushing through the many layers of the atmosphere. This planet is a golden blue, with a giant gaseous green spot. Zandramere is the next planet it is almost as big as Snystra they are twin planets also, for they are exactly alike. Only that Zandramere is little smaller then Snystra, the next planet is Hestra. This is a planet of rich peacock green, it is a gaseous planet. Surrounded by gigantic azure rings, it is a large planet also. Gwyndra is the next planet it is golden, a molten planet. The plasma flows on this planet constantly, it issues a golden glow in our night sky. If you stay when you bring me back I will one day show it to you, you can only see it in certain times of the year. The next planet is the smallest one, Bellnera it is a world of great glaciers. A world of ice, each of the planets have between 1-60 moons orbiting it. As I have said, our system is rich and lush. We have landed on each with the exception of Marana, the world of fires. Our homeworld, Kalestra, is sprinkled with mountains. Our gate is made of frozen Mercury. It operates on eyescans and DNA scans, no Goa'uld can come through or try to go out of our gate or the technology blasts it to pieces. We are far ahead of earth, we wish you the best of luck though."   
  
I looked at her shocked she had described her solar system in vivid detail, apparently she knew and understood more then her people or her in that case is letting on. I had recorded the entire conversation, and later gave it to General Hammond. After he listened to it a couple of times, he gave me permission to go back to Kalestra. The mission is scheleded for tomorrow so I better get some sleep.   
  
So how do you like the fifth part? Well tomorrow I'll take you to Kalestra and maybe one of the moons. I might even take you to one of the planets, choose your favorite planet if you want I might write about it. Who knows what is going to happen next, I might even explain about how the Goa'uld's are planning to destroy our own sun. It's actually quite simple, well please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Longships Part 6

Longships  
Part 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day I woke up early, since Idona had told us  
some basic facts about her people we had decided the best  
thing to do was take her home. Even though it would break  
my heart, I decided to go along with her trip home. It was  
most likely we would never see each other again, I would  
miss her strangely enough. She was already up, she was  
packing up the books I had went and bought for her. She was  
actually intelligent, most races we had met were sewer rats.   
Her race though was an exception, they were more advanced  
then we were. She looked up, she was happier then I had  
ever saw her. But of course she was usually happy, she  
stood up. She had apparently brushed her hair out, and had  
washed up. She smiled at me as usual, and ran straight  
through the wall. She hugged me which was shocking, I had  
not expected her to hug me. She must consider me a dear  
friend, I noticed when she let me go that she had tears in  
her eyes.   
  
"Thank you Daniel, my people will be thankful. I have  
missed them so much, they must be worried. Thank you for  
your help, but I want to know. Will you stay for a little  
while? I want to show you the far reaches of my solar  
system, I want someone to know about the worlds of my  
people. We are going to die, in less then 10 years you  
might as well know all our secrets. I want someone here on  
earth to see the world of my people before we die out, I  
want them recorded. Maybe slyly hidden in a book like  
this."   
She handed me a book, it was Cosmos by Carl Sagan.  
"Of course I'll stay awhile if you wish."   
She lighted up, I had never seen her so happy. She rushed  
back through her wall and grabbed a bag, it was a plain army  
backpack but it held all of her stuff we had given her. We  
had all given her something like books, or something to keep  
her entertained like a small radio. She could not use that  
radio on her planet though, since they had no radios. Since  
all the Crimson Ladies could hear radio waves and the such,  
they had took apart their radio transmitters and put them to  
better use searching the stars.   
  
She had learned some while staying here on earth, I  
hoped she treasured her memories of this world forever. I  
had came to become sort of close to her, and I held her a  
special rare place in my heart. Who could not, when she  
smiled she lit up the entire night sky. I had never seen  
her like this, she even looked half-way nervous. When we  
approached the stargate, instead of the usual handshake she  
gave General Hammond a hug and a peck on the cheek. He  
turned beet red, but of course she only giggled. She then  
turned to the stargate as the gate opened, she rushed to the  
front of the line and pretty much ran straight into the  
portal. I shrugged at General Hammond's expression of  
horror, and ran into the portal myself.   
  
I heard absolute silence as I passed through the  
wormhole, the whirl of colors was absolute. I closed me  
eyes, but I could still feel the whirl. I opened my eyes,  
the lights we were swirling by were stars. We were moving  
at super-human speed, going faster then the speed of light.   
This was a man-made rift in the space time continue. I  
braced myself as we neared the end, and out we went. Idona  
was being greeted by her people, she took a hold of a child  
and hugged it. Apparently she was a good queen, she cared  
for her people and played mother to her subject's children.   
That was always a good trait in a ruler, her people smiled  
at us. Soon they left when the queen said she needed to  
show "the Godslayers" where she stayed, she turned over to  
Sg-l and said "Welcome to the kingdom of Drandamere."   
  
We walked along the tree-lined path, the trees did not  
look as beautiful as they did in the night but they were  
still exotic. They smelled of heavy perfume, I had never  
before smelt something so alien. It scared me of course  
that I was on a different planet far more advanced then  
earth, yet they had not ruined their planet in the rise to  
power. They were above polluting the air, they still did  
not ruin their planet even though it would be destroyed  
sometime in the next ten years. The queen led us to her  
home, the towering castle seemed smaller and far more lovely  
in the light then it had been in the dark. It shone white,  
making it look awfully serene. She led us through the heavy  
doors, that seemed so light now that she could easily swing  
them open. Had it all been a trick of my imagination?   
Idona led us to a hall, and progressed up it until she led  
us to another door. She opened it, in the room there stood  
a throne. This must be her throne room, it was richly  
decorated with hanging banners and swords. Her guards stood  
along a liner azure carpet that stretched from the door to  
her throne, they raised their swords to acknowledge her  
presence. They all looked relieved to see their queen  
again, and even more relieved to see she had brought the  
godslayers to their dying system. She walked in front of us  
to her throne, which was the same golden-blue as the trees  
outside. A thick rich stream of cloth hung behind her  
throne only showing the very middle of the wall, on that  
wall hung a sword that looked crimson. A stone was lodged  
in the hilt, a stone that shinned redder then the sun  
itself. (*note to readers* dying suns are red that's why  
they call them red giants. Ask me, and I'll tell you all  
about them)   
  
She reached up to the wall and took the sword down, she  
held it lovely like it was a favorite plaything the stone  
looked like she was it's favorite thing too. Idona looked  
so happy holding her sword that no one bothered her,  
apparently the sword came in third after her people and her  
world. She probably did not care for herself, she only  
cared for what was her responsibility. I had often heard  
her cry at night, from her dreams of having to punish one of  
her people who had murdered another. She did not like to  
have someone killed, but she did what was necessary even if  
it did go against her own wishes. She finally looked up and  
spoke up, "This is the sword of my planet and my blood, the  
first princess to hold this was a mighty warrior. This is  
why the Asgard chose to give us this sword in its present  
form, in honor of what she did to Hathor. I am the only one  
that can touch the stone, or the sword. They know me, they  
have since my birth."   
  
She smiled and put the sword back on the wall, "come I  
will show you to your rooms." She rushed down the carpet,  
and out the doors. She led us through the twisting turning  
halls of her home, and soon came to a carpeted hall. Along  
that hall there were many a door, she showed everyone a  
room. There were startled gasps of the beauty of the decor,  
as people went into their rooms. She smiled as she led me  
to mine last of all, a stunning room of azure. Carpeted,  
and furnished to royal expectations. She left me there, and  
went off to her people. After a hour or so, I went over to  
the window to conquer my fear of great heights. I saw Idona  
outside with her people gathered around her, she was holding  
a baby. I then heard her words from down below, "this child  
shall be called Bella, may her days be blessed forever."   
  
She prized her people more then anything, if only  
leaders on earth were like her. If they ever could, imagine  
what we could accomplish. We probably could achieve world  
peace, or something very close to it. She smiled handing  
the baby back to the baby's mother, offering congradtations.   
She looked up and waved seeing me, I waved back and closed  
the curtains. I had turned beet red, but that was nothing  
unusual about me doing that around her. I was starting to  
fall for her, but it was a impossible love. How could I  
love someone who's heart was consumed with love for her  
people? And her people only, she loved them more then she  
loved her kingdom.....her world.   
  
Later that night she summoned me, it was nighttime. I  
was to meet her outside, I went obediently to where I was  
suppose to meet her. It was just off the path in front of  
her home, she was there looking up at the stars again. She  
had finally changed clothes, she now wore something other  
then red. She wore a rich silver dress, it flowed behind  
her trailing on the earth. She wore a azure cape, that  
shone with all the light of the stars. It was just like her  
violet eyes I find so attractive, her flowing black hair was  
studded with little gems all along it's length. They were  
little sapphires, she still wore her silver circlet. She  
was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen, and I knew  
there would never be another Idona.   
  
She pointed out at the stars I saw a golden glow, that  
wasn't issued from the large glowing moons. It must of been  
the planet she had spoke of yesterday about this time, she  
had promised me if I stayed for awhile after we brought her  
back that she would show me the star. Her eyes filled with  
tears and she let out a sob, she ran over to me. She flew  
into my arms, all I could do was pat her on the back while  
she sobbed and say "there, there."   
  
I woke up the next day before dawn, the sky was still  
only lighted by the five separate moons that hung in the  
night sky. I sighed and got dressed and shaved for the  
first time since this had all began. I finally finished and  
went out the door, I walked through the halls now lit with  
torches to cover up the now receding darkness of the night.   
I still heard Idona's cries echoing, haunting me. I hadn't  
been able to sleep because of her, today Sg-1 team would go  
up in space and she would guide us to a couple of her  
favorite planets in this rich system. She had still not  
told me the system name, but I wish she would. Somehow that  
is always how it is, to never know something. I had a  
feeling though that when this system dies part of me will  
die also, it would happen sometime soon. I wish she would  
listen to me, but she wouldn't. She had chose to die with  
her people, burning in the flames of her worlds dying sun.   
She would burn, I could not imagine her burning like a  
witch. I didn't want to lose her forever, because I loved  
her. Of course she could never find that out, because that  
might make her life a little bit difficult. No one who  
cares for a person, makes their life difficult. I finally  
went outside, walking along the strange trees. I reached  
the end of the path and veered off of it, the stars were  
going out one by one by the light of the close moons. It  
was a lovely view as the night grew at first darker then the  
sun started to rise, and the rays of sunlight gently met the  
land for the first time that day. The sun was red, like  
someone had spilled blood all over it's surface. But of  
course it was a red giant, her people were wrong that star  
could go nova anytime. It was at that point already, the  
fiery rays of the sun shot through the skies of Kalestra.   
Making the sky burn with hidden fires, through the blaze I  
noticed up in the window of the highest tower stood Idona.   
She knew how far along the sun was, she knew her death was  
closer then her people could ever know.   
  
She knew all of it, she knew that her people would go  
into a state of sadness if they ever knew they were about to  
die. The sun could go nova anytime now, we were in danger.   
Idona had put us in danger but I was no snitch I would never  
tell anyone this, no one would find out. Only my team would  
know and her of course, no one else would ever know that her  
homestar was about to blow. I would not allow it, she  
noticed me off in the distance and her expression  
immediately sobered. She had never wanted to hurt me or my  
people, only I knew why no one would ever know the secret of  
her heart but me.   
  
When everybody was finally up, she led us down to a  
breakfast hall in which were all sorts of odd combinations  
of food. She was practically glowing, as she sat down next  
to me. She spoke up  
"Your people and you are going with me to the stars today,  
the ship is already ready. All you have to do is eat before  
you go, I have already fixed the ship to go to where I want  
to show you to. We are going to one of the moons, and a  
couple of the better planets. The moon we are going to is  
Jangladesh, the planets Terramore and Dragona. Both planets  
contain carbon based lifeforms and are capable of inhabiting  
human life for long periods of time." Finally we all  
finished our breakfast and we rushed out, the ship was up in  
a really tall tower. But luckily they had installed  
something like an elevator right there, so we did no have to  
even take a step to walk up those steep long stairs. When  
we stepped out we were met with the most advance technology  
we had ever been exposed to, the room was a white one. With  
only white-clad people and a ship in the middle of the room,  
the ship was sloped off to a single point in the front. The  
wings were sloped back to allow almost light-speed or  
possibly above it. Maybe sort of like a hyper drive that  
right now the Goa'uld pocessed. The ship was silver in  
color, it was not all that big but it was big enough. Idona  
led us onto the ship, we all followed her movement. Like  
strapping in and the such, she started to flick certain  
switches. We noticed the people left the tower filing into  
the elevator, then we felt the rumble of the engines. A  
flight window opened in front of us, all of sudden the room  
was filled with flame. We then took off toward the moon  
Jangladesh, in less then a hour we reached the planet sized  
moon. It was rich with life, mostly birds. It must be  
exactly like the planet Terramore, I could see why this was  
her favorite moon. It looked almost like the jungles of  
South America, with all the flora and fauna and the  
waterfalls.   
  
We landed at a marked space, Idona apparently knew how  
to drive one of the ships perfect. The ship must be there  
equivalent to a car, she unbuckled her seat belt and hopped  
out of the now open hatch. We all did the same, to our  
surprise there was a path leading into the jungle. She  
signaled for us to come, we followed her the path was a  
quiet one. A lovely one at that, surrounded by all sorts of  
flowering greenery. The flowers were of all types of exotic  
colors and fragrances, some were even a little bit narcotic.   
She bent and picked a strange one up, it was a pink flower  
that looked sort of like a bloom off a tulip tree. She  
smiled holding it in front of her, I heard a rustle in the  
bushes ahead of her. There stood a tiny person of about a  
foot, it looked like what we would call a fairy. The fae  
was wearing a strange little green overcoat, it's hair was  
red and scattered everywhere. The little creature started  
to made strange noises, that could of been a language but  
the sounds did not escape it's throat right. Idona smiled  
and motioned with her hands, with elegant symbols. This  
must have been how they communicate, she laughed as she  
moved her hands and motioned for us to come on behind her.   
We looked at each other, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c looked  
uncertain but Idona assured them with a smile. We followed  
her through the wooded path. We ran through the brush, the  
brambles catching on our clothes.   
  
We walked for what seemed forever through the endless  
forests of this moon, till we came upon a tree so large that  
even in a human's endless mind the tree pushed the limits of  
imagination. Idona smiled at our obvious wonder and  
curiosity over a mere tree, no matter how large it was it  
seemed not to matter to her. It did not rattle her mind  
with unanswered questions and the such, but it gave an  
opportunity to explore deeper into the human psyche. Which  
was still much unexplored, the human psyche was the real  
challenge not space as we used to call it the final  
frontier. Only the human mind was unexplained, for it lead  
us on levels unparrell to any other creatures mind. That is  
other then the other races we had found, like the Nox and  
Asgard. Who were part of an ancient alliance with the  
Ancients, who had already explored their own souls and  
minds. They knew what they had to know, and they ended it  
at that.   
  
We were greeted by more of the creature's people,  
little fae-like people. They smiled up at Idona, it looked  
like every sentimate race in this system knew her by her  
first name. It must of been how she made everybody love  
her, at least that is how I looked at it. It seemed like  
nobody here did not know her, everybody seemed to be her  
friend. She seemed to be more then a mere protector, she  
seemed like she wanted to be part of their lives. She  
wanted to be part of their hearts, and she had accomplished  
this is relatively short years. She had accomplished peace  
in this system, and she had done nothing other then make  
friends. She did not meddle with their minds, or their  
ways. She did not meddle with their lands, she did not  
meddle with their cultures. It would be a major loss to  
humanity when this whole system would be destroyed, either  
it was a matter of years or a matter of months. This wealth  
of worlds, and their many wonders would be lost forever. As  
would be all of the fabulous lifeforms, and the flora of  
these lands that system possessed. We would lose  
information of their industries, and medicines. Who knows,  
maybe they had a cure for AIDS of cancer. Later that night  
we were sitting by the fire, at our little spot the people  
had set up for us. We were contented enough, except Idona  
expected me to sleep in a tree. I shuddered at the thought  
of it, but I said nothing. I made a point of it to, so Jack  
would find no reason to complain.   
  
"Idona what will happen to all the information, all  
that this system has learned. Do you store it somewhere,  
where it will not be destroyed?"   
She looked up from her meal, curious I suppose but you could  
never tell with Idona.   
"Yes, I keep all the knowledge in a time capsale which  
floats like a satellite around the outer-most planet in this  
system. It is in no danger of being destroyed, like the  
many races that accompany this system."   
Another of the little people came over to our fire, this one  
was a old-one. I suppose this is what they called an elder,  
because this one looked wise and withered with old-age.   
"What do you call this race, on Earth we would call them fae  
or fairies. Maybe even sprites, they look like a something  
out of one of our many children's tales."   
"We call this race the Shanar, they would be what you call  
fairies but much more intelligent. They hold many of the  
secrets of the universe, Daniel Jackson. They hold secrets  
unheard of by earthlings, unheard of by even the Goa'uld.   
The Shanar are old as time itself, they were among the first  
race to rise from the trees. To walk upright, they were the  
first of many to come. They are even older then the Goa'uld  
or the human race, that came from its beginnings on your  
home-world. This is one of them, his name is Dajas. He is  
what you would call the oldest of his kind, he is well over  
one thousand years old."   
I looked at Dajas, he did not look over a thousand. He only  
looked about in his hundreds, the years staggered through my  
mind. If Dajas was that old, he was older then the rise of  
humanity. The rise of knowledge, not just walking or making  
simple tools. He was almost as old as the slave rebellion  
itself, only a couple of thousand years younger. He had  
been alive when the first European explorers first sailed  
the seas and the oceans, he had been alive probably during  
the fall of the Roman Empire. He had been here to feel the  
reign of great emperors, that had rose and fell. He had  
been here to know when men first took the steps to the  
stars, and he had known about it all. For this system had  
been observing Earth the whole time, we had never been  
really alone and never would be. Maybe this was the race  
that first planted the thoughts of being free, maybe they  
had spread democracy. Who knows, it would be in the many  
records sailing in the orbit of the last planet of this  
system.   
  
We soon left, Idona said her good-byes to all of her  
friends. And we came back to her ship, she got in and  
buckled up once more. She beckoned for us to do the same,  
soon we were in orbit of the planet. She then took a lever  
or some sort of stick, then we heard the roar of the  
engines. Followed by a energetic blast into space, we were  
going faster then ever before. I could almost feel the  
pressure pushing on me in my seat, as we flew at incredible  
speed into the further reaches of space. Sam's eyes were  
opened wide, she was after all the scientist. Who had once  
believed that no one could survive the speed we were now  
going, we were going faster then light. Soon we arrived and  
started to circle around the planet, which was among some of  
the most beautiful sights ever to bless my eyes. This was  
the lush jungle planet of Terramore, which was suppost to be  
something to see. I could tell from here that this planet  
was among the wonders of the universe, and had to be the  
most lovely sight in this system. We circle the planet for  
awhile, Idona letting us get our fill of the stars and the  
planet. After awhile she did something with the controls  
and we started to go through the atmosphere, this was quite  
different going through a whole planets atmosphere not like  
a moon. I felt the heat starting to build outside, and saw  
the droplets of sweat falling off Jack's nose. We were  
passing through a sunset of such beauty that it swept us all  
away, this was even more stunning then the sunsets of the  
Hawaiian islands, it looked as if the sky was a giant  
flickering flame. The clouds blushed golden in the light of  
the sun, and the sky set on fire right before my eyes. Soon  
we came further down into a lush area of jungle, I saw then  
the incredible ecosystem this planet possessed. All of the  
animals here were unique and truly spectacular, with the  
birds and various types of felines this planet was one of  
the more exotic I had seen on my voyages. When this system  
would destroyed there would be a mass loss of information,  
one of the most greatest losses of the universe. The sheer  
magnitude of what would be destroyed compared with the  
losses of the library of Alexandria and the loss of the  
Mayan codex's back when Christianity destroyed at all costs  
anything that had to do with pagans.   
  
We landed soon in a cleared part of the jungle, even  
though I had been taught about deforestation when I was  
younger I had no objections about this. Without this  
landing pad here, there would be no place to land or even  
think about it. Idona was the first to get out, apparently  
she knew her way around this place, she turned to us here  
ebon hair falling in her face as she waved for us to come  
on. She showed us around the planet with its lush beauty,  
and as soon as night time fell we were lead to a sort of  
house in the jungle. Actually it would be what you could  
call a hunting cabin on Earth, but this cabin was empty of  
everything except supplies and bedding. Idona went over to  
the fireplace and started a fire and soon sat down in front  
of it, I sat down next to her. The others left the cabin to  
look outside, I looked over at Idona who's eyes were  
accented by the flames. To make her eyes look as if they  
were on fire, she smiled over at me again as if apologizing  
for what had happened on her planet. I let her do so, but  
soon I asked her about the ancients.   
"Idona, has the ancients ever visited your planet?"   
"Why do you ask this Daniel?"   
"Because its important to me, and my people. I seek the  
answers, and the answers are held by the ancients."  
"They once visited my planet years ago, before our dawn of  
technology and showed us the ways of science and  
mathematics. They showed us how to be better people, and  
taught us how to survive in such a odd world. We were  
aroused with curiosity the same curiosity that you humans  
had before you rose from the ashes of the slave rebellion,  
the same that caused Earth to rise from its pitiful misery  
into something great. One of the greatest civilizations to  
come from the depths of slavery was yours, and mine. We are  
one and the same Daniel Jackson, we are both humans so there  
is no need of fear or hostilities. I am so sorry that I had  
to kidnap you to tell you of my system, and to warn you of  
the longships. We had hoped that the Earth would remain  
ignorant to the ways of the universe for just a little  
longer, but nothing ever works out the way you want it to  
be."  
Her eyes glossed over with the flames were full of emotion,  
they glowed violet even in the flames. They were also full  
of tears, she looked up and smiled faintly. She spoke in  
her soft voice then.   
"It will not be long until my world will be destroyed, until  
the system will be destroyed Daniel promise me that you will  
gather the information of all of this system before this  
system dies. I want Earth protected, even though my world  
and life is not anymore. This is the only way the human  
race can survive and overthrow slavery and submission, Earth  
is the key to this. Oddly enough I can feel it deep down in  
my soul. I used to believe only in what I could see and  
feel, I never used to believe in having a soul or a destiny.   
Now that this has happened I believe not only in destiny and  
having a soul, but I believe I was born only to serve a far  
greater purpose. I was born to help save this world, and  
this system but I have no way. I wish there was a way to  
save this beauty of all beauties from being destroyed, not  
only this world but all others. Daniel I want Earth to  
promise me you will stop the Goa'uld before they destroy the  
universe."   
  
I could see the wisdom in her eyes, I did believe her  
it did seem that she was only born for this purpose and this  
purpose only. I knew once I left this system the system  
would soon die, and Idona along with it. Oddly enough this  
made my heart ache, I like her more then I am willing to  
admit. I nodded and laid my head down to sleep, Idona fell  
asleep right beside me as I found out once I woke from my  
dreams before dawn. My dreams had been about her, I  
realized then at that moment looking down at her sleeping  
form in the darkness. I was falling in love with her, this  
love was forbidden by the laws of her people and by the laws  
of the sword. It was also against the laws of my nation,  
and most likely the rest of the world. Even though logic  
told me to forget and go back to sleep, I could not do it I  
could not shake this feeling. I walked over to one of the  
windows in the cabin and stood there the rest of the night  
and watched the copper in the atmosphere react with the  
nitrogen making a bright green pentacle sort of like the  
northern lights on Earth, but much more exotic. I heard  
footsteps behind me, and a hand touching and then resting on  
my shoulder. I turned to she Idona, her eyes reflected the  
lights making them appear to be both emerald and violet at  
the same time. She looked into my eyes, but said nothing or  
did nothing her arm falling back to her side rather  
gradually.   
  
Finally she spoke the first words, "I am sorry for  
scaring you Daniel, I just thought you might like company."   
Her eyes drifted downward to stare at the floor, I felt a  
lump rising in my throat. Apparently she liked me to,  
because she was becoming all of a sudden shy around me. I  
brought my hand up to the bottom of her chin, lifting her  
face upwards to look at me instead of the floor. And did  
what I had wanted to do all night, I kissed her. Afterwards  
I promptly stepped backwards, she smiled at me.   
"It's okay Daniel, you do not have to be afraid of me....."  
"I'm sorry Idona, I should not have kissed you..... It was  
my fault....."   
She smiled up at me, she made my heart beat..... she made  
me feel the feeling I used to have for..... All of a sudden  
before I could complete that thought she pointed up at a  
shooting star, out loud she pondered how fast and how far it  
had gone..... "I estimate that it once was going about the  
speed of light, it could of if it had been spewed from an  
early born star. The speed of light is suppost to be  
186,000 miles per second, which at the rate of a minute  
light travels 11,160,000. At the rate of an hour light  
travels 669,600,000 miles, at the rate of an day light  
travels 16,070,400,000. Which means roughly a light-year is  
5,865,696,000,000 miles, which means light travels about as  
your people say 63,000 AUs (Astronomical Unit.) Which is  
equal to 93 million miles, the distance your planet is from  
your sun. I suppose I should compare your AU's to our PQ's  
which stands for Point's Quantum in your language, what you  
call a parsec is called a WarpLock in our language." She  
smiled over at me to see me gapping, she had just equaled up  
the distance light covers in a year inside her head in less  
then a minute. I stared at her amazed at how fast she could  
compute inside her head, only then did I see how vast her  
knowledge of everything in this universe was.   
  
The next morning we skipped over the next planet, we  
went back to Idona's homeworld instead. We had just  
received a message from General Hammond, he requested our  
return to Earth as soon as we could. He gave us 1800  
hundred hours to come through the gate, during this time  
Idona requested me to come to her privately. I did so, she  
stood up and smiled up at me. Her violet eyes showed a  
different story though, they were full of sadness. She did  
not want me to leave her, she wanted me to stay here  
forever. Oddly enough I regretted coming back to Earth, I  
wanted to stay there by her side and be with her. But I was  
ordered to come back, I could not pull off the same trick I  
did on my very first trip through the stargate. So I was  
forced to kiss her goodbye, and secure in my head the  
knowledge of her people. She smiled sadly as we left,  
waving goodbye to us. Right before I left she whispered in  
my ear "I love you Daniel Jackson, please take this and keep  
it close to your heart always....." She gave me some  
strange pendent, only after I came back home did I open it  
and a disk fell out into my palm. Several others followed,  
they fit perfectly into a computer. I realized then she had  
put all she knew on several high-compactly disks, but did  
they run on Earth's computers or would I have to raster  
until I found the perfect super computer?   
  
  
  
  
  
Well how did you like this part of the Longships? This  
was close to four months in the making, so please I beg of  
you review tell me what you think! I have had the worst  
case of being uninspired I have ever had, so please take  
mercy and tell me should I write a part seven of the  
Longships? Well please review and thanks for reading this  
part ta ta! 


End file.
